Started   Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Creo que mas bien es cómo llebaría yo una de estas aventuras si fura real, bastante descriptivo: apto para los amantes de los animales y pokémon.  1a generación


Started

Maitane estaba convencida de que jamás olvidaría este día. Llevaba esperándolo con impaciencia y nerviosismo, y con la misma emoción de su hermana mayor. Solo se llevaban año y pico, pero aún así Sarah era mayor que ella, y por tanto había tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en entrenadora pokémon el año pasado, y el anterior, y el anterior…

Técnicamente, uno podía hacerlo a los diez años, pero sus padres se negaban a dejarlas responsabilizarse de semejantes animales con solo diez años: el cuidado de un perro de nuestro mundo ya exige cierta responsabilidad, de la que casi nunca se hace una sola persona responsable, y menos un niño. Imaginaos de un animal con poderes, mas aún uno de elemento agua, tierra o fuego. Era, obviamente, preocupante como poco. Las dos niñas habían tenido otras muchas mascotas, y de ninguna habían mostrado especial atención; dependiendo de en que sentido, claro: les ponían nombres, hablaban con ellas, jugaban con ellas, decían de quererlas mucho…pero eran incapaces de acordarse de su mantenimiento diario, en lo que a alimento, ejercicio y limpieza se refiere.

Hasta que no llegó Terra, no hubo cambios.

A los diez años, Maitane, (Alias Tany) había encontrado en el bosque un ejemplar de hembra Eeve muy joven, que se había negado con garras y dientes a ser domesticado: Tany había usado los guantes de jardinería para recogerla del suelo y aún así había acabado con las manos y los brazos repletos de arañazos y mordiscos. El nombre de Terra se debía a una pequeña discursión: cuando las niñas habían creido en un principio que se trataba de un pokémon tipo tierra, pero aún que se desengañaron, le quedaba muy bien el nombre.

El animalito mostraba algún tipo de problema en los ojos, y necesitó atención médica por unas semanas. Esta fue la única razón de que se permitiera su permanencia en casa. Para cuando hubo recuperado la vista, (y abandonado el raquitismo) ya no hubo manera de alejarlo de los alrededores de la casa. Para sorpresa de los padres, resultó ser este el empujón que sus hijas necesitaban para hacerse responsables:

Empezaron a gastarse la paga en comida para pokémon, así como comederos y cepillos, y mantener al animalito limpio y abastecido. Incluso Tany, la mas unida al Eeve se las arregló para cambiar su cuarto por el trastero y hacerlo habitable y acogedor, porque una de las puertas daba al exterior, donde puso una gatera para el pokémon, que compartió con ella abundantes noches.

A los doce años, (casi catorce para su hermana) sus padres permitieron por fin que adoptaran un pokémon especial para los entrenadores de la región Joto, donde vivían.

Después de discutir acerca de tener un solo pokémon para las dos, (idea de la madre) y mucha insistencia por parte de las hijas, al fin el profesor Elías recibió la visita de las dos niñas, que le informaron de que serían las dueñas de dos de las tres próximas crías de pokémon que le llegaran.

Se pasaron los siguientes tres meses pregonando con impaciencia la noticia, hasta tal punto que se les unieron algunos amigos, de los cuales solo Omar llegó a tiempo para reservar la cita con las dos hermanas y el profesor. Los demás niños y niñas contagiados de entusiasmo, tendrían que esperar a la tanda siguiente.

Pero la espera se alargó aún mas cuando llegó el día señalado.

Tany tenía la ilusión de ir los tres juntos a buscar sus nuevos compañeros, pero para empezar, Sarah se negó rotundamente a madrugar. Y cuando ya se hubo despertado, desayunado, aseado y preparado, le dio la hora de la comida. Afortunadamente la cita estaba reservada y, habiendo avisado primero, sería difícil que otro niño se llevara los pokémon.

La espera se hizo insoportable. Aún casi sin hambre, Tany vació el plato en un tiempo récord, y luego tuvo que esperar la llegada de Omar, y sacar a su hermana a rastras de la casa.

Estando acostumbrada a recorrer de punta a punta la comarca en vici, se le hizo pesado incluso cada paso del camino hasta el laboratorio pokémon en compañía de su hermana y su amigo.

Por fin, después de un saludo al profesor, que entendía su nerviosismo, ¡por fin! Pasaron a la sala donde los tres pokémon iniciales de la comarca comían, momento idóneo para conocerlos.

Omar se quedó en la puerta, mirándolos pensativo mientras se mesaba la barbilla. Tany se acunclilló y se acercó poco a poco a ellos, procurando no asustarlos, pero embelesada por sus ensimismantes aspectos, desde su punto de vista. Siempre se había sentido casi hipnotizada por el aspecto de un pokémon, a los que siempre trataba con respeto, cariño y admiración. Llevar una vida de aventuras e investigación por todo el mundo, viendo criaturas nuevas y creciendo junto a criaturas como aquellas era, desde pequeña, su vocación.

No podía decidirse entre los tres started: Charmander, Búlbasur, Squeartle.

Los tres recogían los requisitos idóneos para ser el primer pokémon de un entrenador novato. De pequeña Tany había pensado que, siendo el azul su color favorito, y encantándole el agua, solo un pokémon de agua podría formar su equipo. Enseguida salió de su error. Infundada por la opinión de los otros niños pequeños llegó a pensar que el mejor, era siempre el mas fuerte, y que ese solo podía ser el carsmático carácter indómito, rebelde e incluso agresivo del fuego; y por esto decidió que su startes sería, sin lugar a dudas, un Charmander.

Siendo un poco mas mayor, se avergonzó de esta opinión, sobre todo porque supo, que al igual que pasa con los perros de raza peligrosa de nuestro mundo, el Charmander y sus evoluciones, y no por ser de tipo fuego, necesita, por su propio bien y el cualquiera que viva con él, una atención y entrenamiento mucho mas dedicado y especial: tienden a revelarse. Tany estaba segura de ser completamente capaz de criar a un pokémon así: no lo veía como un reto, sino como una obligación de responsabilidad. Ahora sabía que cualquiera de los tres era un compañero idóneo. Solo los diferenciaba por:

Charmander en un futuro sería chárizar, y podría volar, cumpliendo una de sus mayores ilusiones de vida, aún que debía centrarse en su buena educación de por vida, y no en su destino final, y, aún que era remota, cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera evolucionar, como les pasaba a algunos pokémon.

Búlbasaur mostraba una atractiva piel moteada, así como una magnífica voracidad por naturaleza, y como parte de su nombre indicaba, tenía mucho de dinosaurio: este detalle la llamaba especialmente, aún que los otros dos started también descendían de dinosaurios. Sí le parecía un atractivo reto el detalle de que el tipo planta es, por muchos ignorantes, considerado un poco mas débil que el resto: su deber sería convertir a un animal así en un campeón, y hacerlo destacar. Era un demasiado atractiva posibilidad.

Squeartle: era una tortuga, y de tipo acuático. No sabía por qué, pero estos detalles le llamaban la atención. Además, la tercera evolución, blastois, le resultaba innegablemente atractiva. Estaba segura de que sería muy feliz con un hermoso squeartle como primer compañero.

En medo de la sala había tres comederos, de los cuales se nutrían tres pequeños ejemplares de estas especies.

El primero en percatase de su presencia fue squeartle. Sin terminarse la comida, miró a los recién llegados, y tras girar la cabeza, con curiosidad, se dirigió hacia ellos, tal vez por aburrimiento.

Al otro lado del pokémon que estaba en el centro, Un hermoso charmander alzó la cabeza de su cuenco, muy atento a los movimientos del de tipo agua, y sin terminar de masticar se dirigió hacia la puerta tras él.

Cuando lo hizo, un temeroso búlbasaur levantó la cabeza dando casi un respingo, tal vez temeroso de que, en un descuido, el pokémon de fuego le rozara con la cola. Cuando vió que se alejaba volvió a interesarse en su comida.

Squeartle se acercaba dubitativo a los extraños, olfateando el aire, a dos patas, manteniendo el equilibrio con la cola. Tany no podía evitar admirar su adorable apttud de cachorrito asustado pero curioso y sus nievecitas y brillantes escamas. Detrás de él, mostrando mayor agilidad y quizá un poco de recelo, charmander pasó a su lado casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No tenía miedo de lo que quiera que los visitantes pudieran representar, y se plantó delante de ellos, todavía no al alcance de su mano.

Después de masticar y tragar, con la mirada de polluelo clavada en ellos, su alimento, empezó a relamerse tranquilamente, y a olfatear el aire.

Tany alargo una mano, casi como se le ofrece a un gato, y el lagarto la olfateó con interés antes de lamerla…y morderla.

No le hizo daño, pero si iva a ser la entrenadora de aquel animal sabiendo que sería un rebelde en potencia, debía marcarle unas pautas desde pequeño: tenía que encontrar el punto medio exacto entre ser estricta y cariñosa. Firme y comprensiva. Así pues, embriagada de emoción, pensando que aquel podía ser su primer pokémon, tragó saliva y reprendió sus ganas de abrazarlo y perdonarle el mordisco solo por ser adorable, y se liberó del mordisco.

-¡No!-dijo, dándole un toquecito en el hociquito con el dedo índice. Lo dijo firme y tajante, pero pronto suavizó el tono, hablando de forma cariñosa. Mientras le toqueteaba el hocico de forma cariñosa aunque molesta, para reprenderlo al tiempo que se mostraba simpática.

-No muerdas. No tienes que morder. Está mal, y no debes morder. Está muy mal…

Le enternecía la mirada contrariada y curiosa de cachorrito extrañado que le dirigía el animal. Por esto se extrañó demasiado cuando su hermana, exagerando, como de costumbre, agarró al charmander en brazos.

-¡No le pegues!- exclamó mientras intentaba acogerlo y acariciarlo de forma que estuviera cómodo.

-¡No le estaba pegando!- sabía que no le había hecho nada, pero le preocupaba que el profesor Elías la mirase mal.

-¡Le estabas pegando en el ocico!

-¡Le estaba acariciando con un dedo!

-¡Te ha mordido y por eso le has pegado!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Yo te he visto!

-¡Es un charmander!- Tara tenía que saber, creía recordar ella, de la dificultad que los charmander y sus evoluciones presentan.-¡Necesitan firmeza desde que son pequeños! Si ahora nos muerde cuando sea un charizard causará problemas.

-¡Le has dado!

-¡No le he pegado ni le haría daño!

-Pues me da igual. Es mío y yo lo criaré como me de la gana.

-¡¿Tuyo?- A Tany le dio mucha rabia que su hermana, como de costumbre, se le adelantara para aprovecharse de esa manera, por lo que parecía un capricho. No le hubiera molestado si lo hubiera hecho de forma mas tranquila, y no discutiendo con ella, dejándola mal. Con todo, dejó la discursión, aún que fuera para no asustar a los pequeños. Sería igual de feliz con cualquiera de los otros dos cachorros.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, descubrió un curioso detalle:

El squeartle, aún que amedrentado frente a la discursión, se mantenía a tan solo unos pasos de ella, bien cerca, mirándola fijamente. Le pareció una aptitud firme, y cautelosa: adorable.

Lo observó con detenimiento: su cuerpo estaba todo cubierto por suaves escamas de un hermoso tono gris azulado, y, fijándose muy bien, se podían distinguir manchas mas oscuras, parecidas alunas de ellas a pecas. Este detalle, junto a esos irresistibles y enormes ojazos de color gris profundo, mezclado con un leve castaño, hicieron las delicias de la tentación que acabó venciendo a la niña: se había quedado prendada de aquel animalito.

Con los ojos húmedos, alargó la mano hasta el hocico de la tortuga, que en principio hizo ademán de apartarse, pero luego olfateó con curiosidad su mano, y se dejó acariciar con cariño por su entrenadora.

-Quiero a este. Sin dudarlo. Me encanta- dijo, sin posibilidad de cambio de elección.

A sus espaldas, Omar, que había estado observando pacientemente la escena esbozó una sonrisa en silencio, y se dirigió hacia él último candidato, que había terminado de comer, pero no se acercaba: los miraba con desconfianza y un poco de recelo desde donde estaba. Parecía incluso retadora.

Omar tenía, mas que la ambición de ser entrenador, la de ser criador, y se ganaría, sin duda, el cariño y la devoción de aquel animal. Tany ni siquiera se preocupó cuando el búlbasur le dirigió un gruñido y un bufido, advirtiéndole de que se estaba acercando demasiado: Omar se las arregló, con paciencia y comprensión, para cogerlo en brazos sin rechazo por su parte.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa, Elías se dirigió al despacho, donde registraría a los nuevos entrenadores y sus pokémon, y les entregaría la pokédex y las pokébol.

Tany no tuvo prisa: rascó y acarició con cariño las escamas del Squeartle mientras le dirigía palabras tranquilas, y solo cuando le pareció que se había tranquilizado se atrevió a cogerlo, lentamente y con cuidado, en brazos.

-Bien, Sarah Negral, registrada con trece años,…bla bla bla…charmander. Vas a ponerle nombre?

-Si- respondió ella.- se llama Rub.

Elías la miró con curiosidad. -¿Rub?

-Bueno, Rubí. Pero Rub le queda mejor.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa y tecleó los datos en el ordenador.

-¿Omar?

-Carrasco Bellán.

-No, no, eso ya lo se…¿Nombre?

-No, no le pongo nombre.

-Bale…¿Tany?

-Maitane Negral Obrero, doce años, un Squuirtle que se va a llamar…

-Es una hembra.

-Eh…¿Qué?

-Tu Squirtle. Es una hembra, por s te interesa.

A Tany le gustó la idea de que fuera hembra. No hacía ningún tipo de distinción, pero había creído que era macho, y se sorprendió.

-Iba a ser Sensoquer, como uno de la tele, pero no me parece muy original…vamos a ver…algo que tenga que ver con el agua…en un idioma extranjero, para que suene guay…

-Water…

-No…

-…En francés Eau…

-¿Eau?

Omar la miró.-se pronuncia casi como U.

-así no suena tan bien. Me gusta mas Reau.

-Eso no es nada en ningún idioma- Dijo Sarah

-pero me gusta, y para mi si tiene significado…¡serás Reau!- el animal ya parecía mas cómodo que antes.

Pasearon felizmente por el pueblo hasta que volvieron a casa, y sus padres tuvieron reacciones cntradictorias:

En un principio sonrieron y soltaron un par de carcajadas, le dieron la enhorabuena a sus niñas y al chico y observaron a los curiosos animales con curiosidad y recelo.

Luego, al cabo de un rato, los dos se miraron intercambiando una expresión de duda antes de preguntar a Sarah su madre:

-Sarita, cariño…¿No te gustaba el búlbasur?

Sarah la miró con un deje de indiferencia-No. Me gustaba mas el charmander.

A la pareja se les ocurrieron muchas quejas indirectas y comentarios acerca del riesgo de tener un animal con la cola incendiada en casa, que crecería pronto, sin mencionar que aún sería mas grande a medida que evolucionara, y, mas aún, con semejante fama de agresividad y rebeldía. No pusieron quejas porque ya se habían esperado, especialmente dado el entusiasmo de sus hijas, que una de las elecciones sería charmander. La madre de las niñas se consoló pensando que, si bien también crecería, squeartle parecía mucho menos amenazador que bulbasur o charmander, y además podía apagar fuego.

Un poco desesperante fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que aquellos animales estaban en un nivel básico y no podían efectuar casi ningún ataque, y menos uno especial como lo es, por ejemplo, pistola agua. Un poco quejumbrosa llegó a instar a su hija menor, a veces demasiado insistentemente, que le enseñara de una vez algo que sirviera para apagar fuego.

Tany no hizo mucho caso de estas instancias. Sabía que Reau crecería mucho mas feliz si la educaba de una manera natural y cariñosa. Así pues, la alentaba con juegos y pequeños retos: se bañaba con ella y le enseñaba a jugar con las pompas de jabón, compitiendo con ella así y escupiendo chorros de agua. De esta forma no tardó en observar que Reau tenía un innegable talento especial para guardar mucho agua en su boca y luego escupirla. En realidad había esperado que necesitaría mucha mas paciencia de la que en realidad necesitó para empezar a ver cómo Reau formaba sus propias burbujas, formando un, en sus inicios, débil rayo burbuja, acompañado de un infantil intento de pistola agua, que, por el momento, calmaba un poco los temores de su madre, que se mostraba encantada de las demostraciones de Reau y su hija, apagando a distancia cerillas o derribando latas.

Rub, por su parte avanzaba rápidamente, alentado por el entusiasmo de su entrenadora, y en realidad no tardó mucho mas que Reau en escupir pequeños gapos de fuego, convertidos, con un poco de insistencia en un amenazador ataque ascuas. Sarah buscaba cosas útiles que pudieran hacerse con fuego: encender velas o el fuego de la chimenea, quemar algunos desperdicios, ahorrar materiales combustibles…practicaba, sobre todo la innata potencia y fiereza de su pequeño, pero también su puntería, por ejemplo, procurando usar la menor cantidad posible de ascuas para encender una única mecha o vela, a cada vez mas distancia.

Sarha se pasaba el día buscando entrenadores o contrincantes entre la hierba alta, cerca de la casa, concentrándose en los conocidos. Por el contrario, en cuanto a su hermana le fue posible, acostumbró a su pequeño a que se sintiera cómodo en la cesta de su vici, y recorrió cada vez caminos mas largos y accidentados, buscando contrincantes a los que "aguar" la fiesta.

Una tarde, Tany apareció preocupada por el laboratorio que regentaba el profesor Elías.

-¡Tany! Que bien, que vienes a verme…¿Cómo está tu pequeño?…parece que crece rápido…y muy bien…-había dicho acuclillándose frente al animal, después de saludarla, para mirar al animalito, que parecía mas grande, y muy seguro.

-Vengo a preguntarle por Terra.

-¿Terra? ¿Tu Eeve? ¿qué pasa con él?

-Ella, es…es que estamos muy unidas, desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Comprende?

Era cierto. La persona a la que mas pedía comida, cariño y compañía, era Tany, que la quería mucho también. De hecho, no era raro ver a la Eeve paseando a unos pasos de la familia o alguno de sus miembros, incluso, y solo en el caso de Tany, en vici. Tany adoraba a este animal, y siempre le había mostrado toda su devoción, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tendría que volcarse también en el entrenamiento y crianza de Reau, que, además de ser una intrusa, era una hembra.

-¿Sería posible convertirla en miembro de mi equipo pokémon?

Técnicamente no, le había explicado; pero Terra era un pokémon peculiar:

No le pertenecía a nadie, así que era silvestre, pero dormía con ella, comía pienso y llevaba una vida doméstica. Tenía caprichos muy especiales, había luchado mas de una vez contra un pokémon agresor por la casa, saliendo, a veces indemne, otras veces lesionada, pero siempre había ganado sus batallas. Incluso una vez en que Tany había caído por las escaleras, con ella en brazos, no solo no salió corriendo, como había pensado en un primer momento, sino que se quedó a su lado, llamándola preocupadamente y lamiéndole la cara. Definitivamente se querían muchísimo, y cualquier amenaza a aquella unión tan especial hacía temblar a Tany.

La Eeve tendría que entender que ahora había otro miembro en el grupo y que Tany la quería igualmente. Pero Tany algún día querría recorrer el mundo en bicicleta con su equipo pokémon, y Terra debía decidir si amaba mas a Tany, o a su vida libre y cómoda en aquella casa. Tany estaba incluso decidida a llevarla consigo sin entrenarla, a pesar del increíble talento y espíritu de lucha que mostraba.

Aún que la desesperaba, empleó toda su paciencia y cariño sin reservas en regar aquella lenta e improbable, se diría dubitativa y hasta antinatural amistad.

Por fin, una tarde vio desde la terraza como las dos pokémon correteaban por el jardín jugando. Parecía que se estuvieran peleando hasta hacerse daño, pero no se quejaban, no se agotaban ni erizaba Terra su pelaje, instándose la una a la otra juguetonamente al juego. Tany estuvo a punto de llorar esa tarde, y no tardó en bajar a unirse al juego.

Después de aquello y un feliz paseo en vici, con Reau en su pokébal y Terra en la cesta, las tres cayeron rendidas en la cama. Tany ahorraba el mayor espacio posible en su pequeño cuarto: su cama era una litera, que en vez de otra cama debajo, tenía un escritorio. Con el tiempo, Terra había aprendido a subir sola por la escalerilla y bajar, aún que Reau necesitaba ayuda.

Antes de apagar la leve luz de la lamparilla de noche, Tany cerró esa noche el libro de siempre, y suspiró observando a sus adoradas compañeras. No las consideraba, en el fondo, de su propiedad, sino mas bien…bajo su tutela y protección.

Las observó, arrebujadas cada una a su manera, respirando pausadamente. Como hacía calor, Terra no mantenía durante todo el sueño un ovillo. Se había acostumbrado a no despertarse cuando su dueña la acariciaba mientras dormía, y a disfrutar aquel gesto.

Tany hundió un dedo en el espeso pelaje que cubría su cuello y su pecho, cálido y suave, y susurró por lo bajo…

-…Hay, mi pequeña…Terra; ¿Seré yo capaz de encerrar te en una pokébal? ¿Y seré capaz de verte perder o sufrir en la batalla?…¿Serás capaz de quererme como te quiero yo cuando lo haga?

Finalmente, con un poco mas de paciencia, Terra se acostumbró a permanecer en la pokébal, pero como le era desagradable, al contrario que a Reau, Tany decidió que no la metería allí muy a menudo. Una tarde, orgullosa, al fin pudo anunciarles a sus padres durante la cena que Terra se había unido oficialmente a su equipo pokémon.

-Por que tú lo digas- le había reprochado su hermana-Terra es doméstca, no bale para luchar.

-¡Lucha de marabilla! Sabe mordisco, placaje y ataques furia. Ni siquiera se los tuve que enseñar yo. Solo que a partir de ahora la entrenaré.

-¡Si tu puedes entrenarla también puedo yo!

Sarah, airada por el hecho de que su hermana se hiciera, por las buenas, con un miembro mas de su equipo que ella, pensaba que no era justo, pues en un principio Terra era una mascota de la familia. Así pues, sin previo aviso, mientras Terra comía de espaldas a ella, le lanzó una pokébal bacía.

Esta recibió al animal, pero lo rechazó instantáneamente, no por su rechazo, sino porque, oficialmente, Terra le pertenecía a otro entrenador.

Ante la atónita mirada de Sarah, Tany sonrió. Por mucho que ella se quejara, nadie se lo podía negar. Además, en secreto le pareció una justa venganza por el reproche que le había dirigido su hermana el día que les fueron entregados los started.

Fue una tarde de verano el día en que se sucedíó lo que Tany consideraría por siempre su auténtica primera batalla seria, una especie de inauguración como entrenadora. (Su primer reto había sido unir a Terra al equipo)

Omar llamó a Tany por el móvil mientras ella, tumbada en una hamaca, medio adormilada, se tomaba una horchata fría. No fresca, sino fría de verdad.

Terra dormitaba relajadamente bajo la hamaca mientras Reau jugueteaba en una piscinita que Tany había puesto para ella.

Tany suspiró largamente antes de reponder al móvil con una adormilada voz.

-¿Si?

-¡Tany! ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Rub ha incendiado el parque!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estábamos luchando y se ha prendido fuego la hierba! ¡Trae a Reau, rápido!

El tono urgente de Omar la despertó por completo. Tany se puso en pié derramando la horchata con tanta urgencia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le vino un ligero dolor de cabeza por la repentina carrera.

Sin avisar, antes de darse cuenta Reau se descubrió confusamente encerrado en su pokébal. Tany llamó con un grito a Terra sin coger las llabes ni nada antes de salir por la puerta.

Terra sabía que se la necesitaba como pokémon, y sin esperar a ser recogida en otra pokébal, ni quedarse atrás salió por la ventana de la cocina y saltó a la cesta de la vici cuando su entrenadora ya se ponía en marcha.

Era todo lo que necesitaba: su vici y su equipo pokémon.

El fuego se había extendido primero en llamas pequeñas que apenas llamaban la atención. Absortos en el combate, nadie se había fijado en cómo se extendían hasta que fue tarde. La hierba seca del verano propagó el fuego rápidamente. La gente traía recipientes de agua de todos tipos, desde cubos hasta vasos, pero no había ninguna manguera cerca. Alguien había llamado a los bomberos pero aún no llegaban. Tany vivía mas cerca: el parque estaba a solo unos metros de su casa.

La gente usaba también mantas y tierra para apagar el fuego, pero no parecía ser suficiente. La pobre Reau se vio de repente frente a un incendio que cubría ya unos cien metros cuadrados y trepaba por la corteza de un árbol cuyas ramas llegaban peligrosamente cerca de una casa. Sin miramentos Tany gritó -¡Pistola agua!- y su squeartle se obligó a reaccionar obedientemente sin hacer preguntas.

¡Concéntrate en la base del fuego, no dejes trozos sin apagar!

Omar la interrumpió- ¡Intenta que forme un cortafuegos de charcos y que apague ese árbol, por dios!

La niña se dio cuenta de que lo primero era que dejase de propagarse y obedeció-¡Haz lo que te ha dicho!- se limitó a ordenar. Luego se dirigió hacia Terra. Nunca le había pedio algo como lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Terra, tienes que lanzarle arena al fuego. Se que estás asustada y que es un ataque casi inútil que nunca quise enseñarte, ¡pero ahora debes por lo menos imitarlo!

La Eeve al principio la miró con duda y con miedo, pero en un último momento se decidió a obedecer y se decidió a hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Tany se pasó el resto del rato animando a Reau, dándole indicaciones y haciendo como los demás: cubriendo el fuego con tierra y golpeándolo con mantas.

Mientras Sarha hacía lo mismo, en algún rincón no muy lejano, un asustado Rub se sintió culpable. Nunca se había parado a pensar que su fuerza pudiera causar semejante problema.

El improvisado cortafuegos aguantó suficiente como para ir haciendo retroceder el fuego. El árbol sobrevivió al peligro gracias a la constante atención de Reau, y el resto de los presentes se las arreglaron para apagar el reto del incendio. Un rato después, para tranquilizarse, los tres amigos y sus equipos fueron a un bar cercano a tomarse un refresco. Sin necesidad de que Tany lo pidiera, el dueño del bar, un viejo conocido, trajo una olla llena de agua fresca para reponer y tranquilizar a una alterada pero satisfecha Reau. También trajo, a petición de Tany una bandeja de minpizzas, de las cuales muchas fueron la recompensa de sus pequeñas grandes estrellas.

-¡Tu squeartle ha ayudado mucho- dijo el dueño, que había participado en apagar para fuego.

-Estoy orgullosa de las dos. Son mis heroínas.

-Las entrenado muy bien-Dijo Omar- nunca se desea que ocurra un incendio, pero era verdad que tu madre quería que escupiera agua por eso.

-¡Rub no tiene la culpa!- exclamó entonces Sarah, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio y pensativa.

-No, ha sido un accidente. Pero deberías tener mas cuidado- le espetó Tany

-No empecéis a echaros las culpas- Dijo Omar.

-¡No le hecho la culpa, pero…!

-¡Es un pokémon de fuego! Yo no quería que pasara!

-¡Que yo sepa no todos los pokémon de fuego de la tierra encienden un parque durante su iniciación al entrenamiento!

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, ha sido un accidente! Mi pokémon es muy fuerte y…

-¡Eres su entrenadora! Y por tanto eres responsable de todos los daños que puedas causar. Si es muy fuerte debes conocerle lo bastante como para anticiparte a él y saber dominarle y desde luego no arriesgarte a que su fuerza cause problemas, por ejemplo, ¡en un sitio lleno de hierba seca!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, callados, mirándose. Tany tal vez lamentaba haber sido tan dura, pero lo que había dicho era lo que creía. Omar no tenía nada que decir, y a Sarah no se le ocurría. Los pokémon también se habían interrumpido para miarles, amedrentados y silenciosos tras la discursión.

-Es verdad,- dijo Omar-perolo que tenemos que hacer es aprender de esto y no volver a hacerlo. Por suerte ha sido solo un susto y no ha pasado nada mas. No debemos pelearnos por ello.

Omar bebió de su baso mientras las dos hermanas se serenaban y se disculpaban.

Fue mas tarde, subiendo la cuesta, cuando Tany sacó el tema.

-Apropósito, hermanita…apuesto a que tu fuerte charmander…no es mas fuerte que Reau.

La batalla se retrasó hasta que llegaron a un solitario aparcamiento donde, rodeados de asfalto y a cierta distancia de los coches, no corrían el riesgo de quemar nada.

Omar dio la señal de salida, y ambos entrenadores lanzaron órdenes al viento, casi confundiendo sus voces. Los pokémon, de sentidos mas agudizados debían (y no tenían problemas para ello) distinguir entre un bullicio o barias voces las órdenes concretas de su entrenador, que también debía concentrarse en darlas sin dejarse amedrentar ni confundir por el posible escándalo.

Rub se adelantó lanzando a diestro y siniestro arañazos; a pesar de las advertencias de que esquivara, Reau los recibió de lleno, protegido en parte por su caparazón.

Reau le lanzó un arañazo que, estando tan cerca, le acertó de lleno en la cara. El charmander se apartó de un salto y se quedó observándolo atentamente, desafiante y expectante.

-¡Rayo burbuja!- gritó a su espalda Tany, siendo obedecida de inmediato.

Rub se apartó pero recibió parte del impacto. Furioso ahora, no sería difícil que empezada a desempeñar su fuego. Su entrenadora, impacientada también no dudó en aprovecha sus capacidades.

-¡Ascuas!-gritó, y el lagarto se lanzó directo hacia Reau escupiendo ardientes proyectiles.

-¡Esquivar!- gritó la menor de las hermanas, y esta vez Reau no falló.

-¡Aprovecha tu caparazón, evita la mayor cantidad de ataques que puedas y ataca de cerca!- la tortuga bípeda soltó una especie de gruñido-ladrido alegre y decidido, acatando la orden.

-¡Ya lo has oído, no permitas que se acerque!

Con un gruñido mas feroz, el charmander se abalanzó sobre él, con mas agilidad de la que Reau podía presumir. El squeartle recibió mas golpes de los deseados, pero aguantó muy bien: esquivaba y aguantaba hasta agotar la paciencia del charmandes, que poco a poco se cansaba de escupir ascuas y se le iva acercando. Entonces hacía gala de toda su potencia disparándole de lleno un chorro de agua, si estaba cerca, burbujas, si no estaba demasiado lejos, (que mas que debilitar, incomodaban y alteraban al poco paciente lagarto) y cuando recibía un golpe, contraatacaba con un arañazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de incesante batallar, los cuatro estaban agotados: las dos hermanas tendrían la voz cascada por mucho tiempo después de desgañitarse, con los músculos en tensión y esa sensación de impotencia viendo a tu compañero luchar sin participar en dicha batalla. Los dos monstruos, ambos resistentes y bien entrenados, aún que jóvenes, se negaban a rendirse al cansancio, ambos mellados: uno por los constantes golpes, el otro por abusar de una agilidad que no tenía, además de los ataques recibidos.

-"aún en caso"-pensaba Tany, siempre buscando explicaciones mas o menos creíbles cuando la batalla presentaba algún problema-"de que Rub sea igual de fuerte que Reau, éste tiene la ventaja del agua frente al fuego. Pero aún que así fuera y le superase, Terra es parte de mi equipo, y debería poder vencerle estando tan agotado"- con todo, se resistía a sacar a Terra al combate: quería demostrar que Reau, ya fuera por estar mejor entrenado, o por ser de tipo agua, o por las dos cosas, era mas fuerte que el pokémon de su hermana, y de paso, darle a ella una lección de humildad: típica y simple rivalidad entre hermanas.

Sarha estaba harta de que se hubieraestablecido una rutina en el combate: Rub se esforzaba por alcanzar a Reau, se impacientaba y, aún sin pretenderlo, se acercaba demasiado, recibiendo algún ataque. Se le ocurrió una nueva posibilidad.

-¡Acércate a él sin atacarle, esquivando sus ataques!

El squiertle se amedrentó solo de oír la orden.

-¡No permitas que suceda!

Reau escupió dos chorros, el primero de burbujas, el segundo, mas a la desesperada, de agua a presión. Rub era mas ágil que él. ¡Lo tenía encima!

El repentino esfuerzo y el ataque estaban alterando a Reau y agotando sus reservas, y Tany se dio cuenta.

-¡Deja de lanzar ataques especiales! Limítate a arañar

Con el charmander encima, resultó fácil acertarle, pero esta vez, por orden de su entrenadora, el animal soportó el arañazo y mordió la pata de Reau, sujetándola para arañarla.

-¡Pistola agua!

De puro miedo Reau soltó todo lo que tenía en la cara de Rub, que perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Ahora, pistola agua otra vez!

Rub se vió rematado por un segundo ataque de lleno, bien cerca, y dolorido, quejoso y confuso, Omar lo dio como debilitado. Reau había ganado el combate, que a pesar de ser el primero de dos crías iniciadas en su entrenamiento, y con ataques un tanto débiles, fue una gran experiencia para los cuatro.

Sarah mostró ser una buena perdedora y consoló a su pokémon diciéndole que había sido una batalla dura para ser la primera en serio, que Reau tenía ventaja por ser de agua, y que pronto tendrían una victoriosa revancha.

Tany, por su parte, tomó en brazos al pequeño started, brincó de la alegria, lo mimó, y exclamó su victoria con júbilo. Se pasaría los siguientes días disfrutando de aquella batalla, describiéndola y quizás hasta pasándose un poco regocijándose en ella.

Poco después, y tras mucha insistencia hacia sus padres, Tany, acompañada de sus fieles Reau y Terra se iría de casa para empezar su aventura pokémon, que estaría llena de batallas como aquella, o incluso mas emocionantes. Pero aquella, fue la primera.

Escritora2- Para aquellos interesados, dos cosas:

1-se me ocurre solo una segunda parte para este One Shot, pero como no se si tendrá mucho éxito, solo lo colgaré si a alguien le interesa.

2- para los curiosos: Terra es un personaje real, solo que en nuestro mundo no se llama así, y se trata de una gata negra de infinito cariño, extraordinario coraje, suave pelaje y fidelidad sin límites.

Te quiero, medianoche.


End file.
